


软硬兼施

by chiwuanchuan



Series: 网吧拉面set [10]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:14:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25222951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiwuanchuan/pseuds/chiwuanchuan
Summary: 我不去学校的话，金珉奎家政课要和谁一起啊……
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu, 圆奎
Series: 网吧拉面set [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1877236
Kudos: 2





	软硬兼施

**Author's Note:**

> 圆奎/极其不健康/6身上有ED和早泄要素/别说没看到预警

全圆佑虽然不熟悉，但是在休学前就知道金珉奎，和自己同一个年级，三年九班的头儿，总是在放学之后看见一群小弟簇拥着他大摇大摆地走出去。  
  
但是他知道金珉奎却是因为集中上的家政课，他和金珉奎总是分在一组，不管是什么样的课程，金珉奎总是会笑眯眯地拿着花名册走过来坐在他旁边：“圆佑同学，我们在同一组！好巧。”  
  
全圆佑本以为金珉奎会很不擅长家政课的作业，谁知道金珉奎意外的什么都做得很好，也兴致勃勃地，所有步骤都很好地完成，全圆佑虽然只是给他打打下手但也知道不捣乱，所以托他的福家政课的成绩也总是不错。  
  
因为身体身体不好全圆佑高三休学了一年，他原本在学校就没有什么朋友，得到需要休学消息的同时只想到了金珉奎，这个自己的家政课不变的搭档。  
  
我不去学校的话，金珉奎家政课要和谁一起啊……  
  
也多少有点寂寞的，所以在第二年高三开学的时候看见金珉奎他还是很惊讶，后来才知道金珉奎因为打架也停学了一年，这次不一样的是他们俩现在是同班同学了。  
  
全圆佑也才知道原来高三之后不再有家政课了，所以他之前的担心也并不成立。  
  
只不过一如既往地他还是那个因为没什么朋友所以被其他人欺负的同学，校园欺凌这种事情，虽然全圆佑有更多自己想要关心的其他事情所以也并没有特别放在心上，但偶尔还是挺麻烦人的。  
  
比如被推到在地，眼镜被打到一边的时候，视线里的画面一片模糊，头顶有一点湿润的触感，虫子一样地向下蔓延。不会流血了吧，刚刚推理出这样的结论全圆佑就觉得脑袋不可抑制地一阵头晕，耳朵里也开始出现蜂鸣声。  
  
看来一会儿结束又要去医务室了，全圆佑出神地想着之后的事情，还没反应过来就感觉有人挡在自己前面，打在自己身上的书本拍在对方身上，闷哼声后他听见金珉奎的声音：“别打了，先等等。”  
  
紧接着头发就被拽着起来，全圆佑感受到了，比起感受先闻到金珉奎身上淡淡的金盏花香味。  
  
其实金珉奎贴在全圆佑脸颊说的话是：“你要不要和我做爱，要的话我就捞你走。”  
  
彼时全圆佑脑袋发昏两眼犯晕，金珉奎说的话没有完全听清，只听到半句捞你走，加上金珉奎给他的形象太过可靠，索性胡乱点点头，下一秒整个人就被金珉奎携起来，被拖着往学校外面走。  
  
路过教学楼大门的时候全圆佑在想，是不是差不多时候放开自己了，张嘴咕哝了两句，可是金珉奎只是自顾自把他往别的地方带，嘴巴里念叨着你就放心跟我走吧，会带你找到好地方之类奇怪的话，加上全圆佑身上确实没有什么力气，只好跟着走。  
  
金珉奎虽然熟练，但是搂着全圆佑在情趣酒店开房的时候确实脸红了，这是他哥的店，他放学之后常和关系好的朋友们来开房看电视，或者打牌，总之青春期热情也没有什么其他好发泄的方式。  
  
但带着全圆佑来这是确确实实地为了做爱了，前台值班的是哥哥的男朋友，皮肤白皙的男人修长的手指在键盘上敲打，不耐烦地问他：“老样子？”  
  
金珉奎支支吾吾地：“那个……知勋哥，能不能换个隔音更好的房间。”  
  
男人挑眉，这才抬眼看了靠在金珉奎身上的全圆佑，一团糟的样子让他啧声，没有从钥匙柜里而是从右手边的抽屉里摸出一八楼房间的钥匙：“那里没人，你们上去吧。”  
  
金珉奎笑嘻嘻地道了谢，八楼那个房间应该是哥哥他们常用的那个，但是最近他哥最近也没有什么时间，估计很久没有人用。  
  
或许是一路上来的太急，全圆佑身上已经冒了一层汗，肩膀部位的皮肤沾着他的校服，透出薄薄一层有些病态白的肤色。  
  
房间里的装修并不像其他房间一样装修成艳俗的粉或者紫色，只是简欧式的灰白色装修，也没有其他家具，只有房间中间一张巨大的床，对面的墙壁上贴着镜子。  
  
“还以为老哥他们平时在搞什么呢，没想到居然就只有这些吗？”金珉奎一边嘟囔着一边倾身把全圆佑放到床上。  
  
全圆佑躺了一会儿，刚觉得有点回过神来，起身想找金珉奎问这是那里，立刻就被金珉奎重新推倒在床上。  
  
他这才看清，金珉奎的上衣已经全部脱掉了，房间里没有开灯，傍晚昏黄的灯光打在对方身上，将肌肉勾勒出完美的轮廓。  
  
“可以做了吗？”金珉奎积极地俯身凑上来，全圆佑下意识想要推开，两只手好巧不巧刚好抚上金珉奎的胸前。  
  
金珉奎喉咙里冒出来低声的笑，然后更主动地把自己往对方手里送：“是吗？我也很想要哥。”  
  
全圆佑这才反应过来刚才金珉奎说的不是我捞你走，而是提了一些条件的，现在看来，这条件应该就是和他做爱了。  
  
虽然这感觉也不差就是了，全圆佑的手捏着对方形状漂亮手感绝佳的胸部，虽然他们俩还没有熟到那个程度，但恰巧都喜欢男人的话，被金珉奎上也没什么的。  
  
他面对着反射出床上画面的镜子里面，金珉奎的下半身还没脱，被校服裤包裹着，有漂亮有力的曲线。  
  
和金珉奎做应该会很爽吧，全圆佑迷迷糊糊地想着，紧接着就感觉对方又热又潮乎乎的一双手抚到下半身摸他的裆下。  
  
“哥插进来的话我应该立马就能高潮了。”他说得很认真，全圆佑反应了两秒，过了一会儿才想起来往后躲。  
  
金珉奎一把抓住全圆佑的脚踝往自己的方向拽，生怕全圆佑反悔似的飞速地拽他的裤子，两下就把校服裤扯下来一半，又在全圆佑的挣扎中两下就褪下内裤。  
  
全圆佑的东西还没有反应，软塌塌地趴在两腿中间，金珉奎因此有些挫败感，刚才全圆佑被自己压在身体底下又搂又抱那么久，怎么还一点反应都没有，如此就不服气地上手去抓。  
  
腿间的性器因为下垂着所以在两腿间堆积出一些潮气，金珉奎灵活地用手去抚弄，连着茎身和下面沉甸甸的囊袋一同放在手心里揉捏。全圆佑一开始很抗拒，无奈他身材瘦弱，刚被打了又没劲——说起来，头上的伤口金珉奎是不是还没给他处理。  
  
他觉得那件事让金珉奎知道也没什么的，既然他知道了，会不会就不和自己做爱了呢。  
  
金珉奎这边把全圆佑一直软着的分身放在手里又捏又撸，见一直没有反应索性张口直接含进嘴里，用舌头和口轻内壁刺激那团软软的肉。  
  
无奈全圆佑本人都开始喘气，呼吸随着金珉奎的动作变得不顺畅，然而下半身那活儿还是什么反应都没有。  
  
金珉奎舔得口水都从嘴角溢出来，加上全圆佑的东西虽然不硬，但是流出来很多前列腺液，他用嘴巴完全含不住，顺着嘴角流到下巴上。他用手背擦了就继续去舔。  
  
“珉奎，”全圆佑终于结巴着开口了，“别舔了，硬不起来的。”  
  
这下轮到金珉奎傻眼了，他什么都考虑到了，甚至想到了全圆佑会不会不喜欢男人，会不会是下面那个，可是怎么都没有想到，全圆佑居然勃起障碍。  
  
于是他停下了动作，注视着全圆佑的面皮薄的一张脸在他的面前变红又变白，然后再次变红，当下的情形窘迫，他几乎有些要哭出来似的看着金珉奎：“珉奎呀，对……对不起……我，呃……”  
  
金珉奎的牙齿咬着下唇，沉默了好一会儿，看着全圆佑和自己一样表情复杂的脸，一横心搂过他的肩膀，黏糊糊的嘴巴凑上去咬住全圆佑的嘴唇。  
  
他们两个人都是第一次接吻，感觉都奇异又美好，全圆佑原本因为自己身体不方便开口的事情还在难过，金珉奎厚实的下唇怼在他齿间，还混着唾液和体液干掉一些的腥味，他恍惚，也只知道回应金珉奎，伸进嘴巴里的舌头被对方用虎牙咬住。  
  
“可以……呼，可以做的吧。”金珉奎持续着接吻含住全圆佑的嘴巴问，“就算是软的，能插进去的话就可以做吧。”  
  
全圆佑的动作停了两秒，金珉奎这个解题思路是他没有想到的，身体的感受还停留在和金珉奎接吻的时刻，对方的手却已经灵活的又再次握住他的性器。那里还是软的，但是有感觉，金珉奎沾着湿乎乎的前列腺液一边揉捏一边去找润滑剂，全圆佑感觉有点头晕，说不出是因为刚才被打还是摸不清楚现在的状况，额头颤抖着顶在金珉奎肩膀上。  
  
他整个人都在抖，金珉奎开始分不清全圆佑到底是因为害怕还是羞耻所以身体这般战栗，等到他再次把全圆佑的东西吃进嘴里吞吐几次之后，全圆佑抓着他的发根射出来一点东西。  
  
“好浓，”金珉奎皱着眉头吐到手心里，是精液，献宝似的给全圆佑看，“原来能射出来东西。”  
  
全圆佑真的不知道该说金珉奎聪明还是笨，他自己射出来的东西他肯定知道是什么，只是喘息着不说话。金珉奎一副要做到底的架势，手心的精液混着润滑液就往屁股里面涂。  
  
他怀疑真的能不能塞进去，但是金珉奎一副自信的样子，他也只好顺着对方的意思继续往下做，金珉奎自己抻着手臂探进去一根手指，皱着眉头自己扩张。  
  
“呃……要我帮你吗？”全圆佑木木地发问，听见金珉奎惊喜的笑声，他把水性润滑剂递到他手里，然后朝他撅起屁股：“那你帮我，要好好做。”  
  
全圆佑接着金珉奎撤出去的手指头接上自己的，一插进去后穴温度颇高的内壁缠上来，紧紧包裹住手指，全圆佑觉得好紧，心里为金珉奎真的要插进来的想法捏一把汗。  
  
金珉奎的双手腾出来空，这会儿正兴致盎然地玩全圆佑的分身，用力地抚弄两下就停手，非要全圆佑难耐地朝他的方向挺两下腰，用低哑的嗓音抱怨难受，才又笑着继续。  
  
既然已经走到这里全圆佑除了遵从命运也没有别的选择，这么一来金珉奎独自强势的场面就让他有些无端地委屈和生气了，他挤了足够多的润滑在手指上，一下就将三根手指插进金珉奎身体里。  
  
金珉奎应该很兴奋，因为他的身体立马控制不住地颤抖，同时并着全圆佑身体的两条肉感的大腿使劲夹住了全圆佑的身体。  
  
他的性器完全硬起来了，全圆佑垂下眼睛看见金珉奎下半身那个和自己一样的器官高高立着，其实按照自己的心境这有些微妙，因为都已经这样一个状况了金珉奎还是要被他插入，这其实叫人迷惑。  
  
他用另一只空出来的手撸动金珉奎的分身，这种触感让他有点陌生，虽然自己偶尔也可以硬，但是大多数状况下都是现在这个状态，哪怕是自慰也很容易从头到尾都是软的。  
  
更何况自己手里面的东西是金珉奎的，更让人觉得心动，毕竟金珉奎长得漂亮，就算是全圆佑，其实偶尔也抱有些想法。  
  
“可以帮我舔吗？”把玩金珉奎的身体似乎让他很兴奋，金珉奎红着脸问全圆佑的时候说自己也可以帮他舔，说完不等全圆佑回答就自顾自爬过去，两个人的身体颠倒着。  
  
全圆佑看了两眼金珉奎沾满了液体所以亮晶晶的屁股，凑过去张嘴，舌头就探进了金珉奎湿润的后穴。  
  
金珉奎的身体对舔弄的动作很敏感，只是舔了一会儿就明显能够感受到金珉奎的呻吟逐渐变得越来越高昂。  
  
“想射了，想先射一次……”金珉奎的大腿在全圆佑面前打开，将身体的全部都展现给他，金珉奎的呻吟又变得急促，因为全圆佑在舔的时候又伸了手指头进去。  
  
“哥，哥……真的要射了。”大腿根紧贴着全圆佑的耳边，身体的状态极其放松，似乎暗示着全圆佑怎么做他都会全盘皆收。  
  
他高潮的时候全圆佑正专心舔他的屁股，硬挺的性器在全圆佑胸前的皮肤上蹭了两下全射在全圆佑上半身乱七八糟的校服上。全圆佑也又一次射了，这次更多，金珉奎的嘴巴接不住就漏出来。  
  
“虽然没有什么精神但是射好多啊，”金珉奎又一次感叹，正过来一边脱全圆佑的校服一边感叹，“我都来不及吞下去还一直出来。”  
  
全圆佑的脸微微红，金珉奎看到之后撒娇似的凑过去捧住全圆佑的脸：“没事，是我很喜欢的意思，明明才射过这么快就可以来第二次吗？而且还是好浓，哥好厉害……”  
  
全圆佑没说话，金珉奎把两个人的呃衣服都完全脱光之后沉默着凑过去抓着金珉奎接吻，此时此刻在金珉奎身体里扩张的是全圆佑和他自己的手指各两根，充分的软下来了，所以他着急地往全圆佑性器上坐下，自己扶着全圆佑的东西，往里塞的过程有点艰难但是缓慢地有进展。  
  
“不想浪费了，哥全射进来好不好。”金珉奎的样子安全柔软又娇气，汗湿的脸颊蹭对方的脸，“一直一直……都想和你做爱。”  
  
全圆佑自刚刚起就在疑惑的问题得到了解答。  
  
“因为哥很帅不是吗，性格也是我喜欢的类型，虽然不容易引人注意，但是明明超级帅的啊……”因为不是硬的插进去，金珉奎只能够坐在全圆佑大腿上小幅度地挺身，奇异的能够刺激到他的敏感点。  
  
说实话金珉奎没对肉体上的快感报多大希望，尤其是在发现全圆佑身体那点儿与众不同的时候，要是轮到以前的他肯定已经抱怨着放弃了，但是和全圆佑做爱，心理上的快感要多于生理，所以才继续下来的。  
  
他没想到现在反而身体的快感主导着他还想要继续，全圆佑的东西湿乎乎地在他的身体里进出——刚刚又射了一次，精液随着两个人的动作漏出来，沾在两个人的大腿上。  
  
“珉奎，嗯啊……金珉奎，你身体好热……”全圆佑似乎很不安，反复确认金珉奎有没有爽到，金珉奎不厌其烦地应着，在反复中开始觉得害羞，只好主动地在过程中逐渐叫回答变得像叫床。  
  
“哥，哥……喜欢哥的东西，好舒服，好舒服啊……哥，哥再给我更多。”  
  
全圆佑通过镜子看着金珉奎坐在自己身上的背影，后背上被汗水沾得发光，能够稍微看清自己那个没有精神的东西在对方漂亮的身体里进出，这让全圆佑很怀疑金珉奎喜欢自己的原因。  
  
然而就是这份落差感加剧了快感的堆积，毕竟金珉奎和他某些意义上还是更像两个世界并且性格也在两个极端的个体，而自己却可以抱着金珉奎掌控他的身体。  
  
金珉奎高潮了，又颤抖着射精，床单已经完全被他们两个人的东西沾得黏腻，他却还不舍得放过全圆佑，两条胳膊搂着对方的脖子，把依旧软着的性器含在屁股里。  
  
“哥，还可以再射的吧。”  
  
他问。  
  
到最后全圆佑也数不清自己到底射了几次，只记得到最后金珉奎什么都射不出来的时候还含着自己的东西呻吟，而自己也真的还能射出来，这还真的算是身体开发。他脑袋上的伤口一阵一阵地疼痛，最后他干脆在和疼痛一并的眩晕中睡了过去。  
  
“珉奎，珉奎……”全圆佑醒来的时候金珉奎还压在他身上睡着，但是感受已经变得干爽，金珉奎应该在自己睡过去之后做了清理还重新洗了澡，他伸手，干燥的指腹抚在对方随着呼吸均匀起伏的背上。  
  
金珉奎睡得很沉，梦里好像也是和他一起，抱着他的肩膀迷迷糊糊地喊哥哥。全圆佑拿手机看屏幕，已经凌晨两点多了。  
  
“睡吧，”他抱了一会儿金珉奎，热乎乎的吐息填满两个人之间唯一一点空隙，全圆佑的呼吸和他同调，没一会儿也又困起来：  
  
“睡吧，珉奎。”  
  
END.


End file.
